How to configure the Linux kernel/Networking/Amateur Radio support
Howto configure the Linux kernel / net / ax25 ---- : : Amateur Radio protocols and AX.25 device configuration : : 19971130Now in an own category to make correct compilation of the :AX.25 stuff easier... :Joerg Reuter DL1BKE : 19980129Moved to net/ax25/Config.in, sourcing device drivers. HAMRADIO **depends on NET **(on/off) Amateur Radio support **: If you want to connect your Linux box to an amateur radio, answer Y here. You want to read and the AX25-HOWTO, available from . **: Note that the answer to this question won't directly affect the kernel: saying N will just cause the configurator to skip all the questions about amateur radio. "Packet Radio protocols" **depends on HAMRADIO && NET *'Option:' AX25 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Amateur Radio AX.25 Level 2 protocol **depends on HAMRADIO && NET **: This is the protocol used for computer communication over amateur radio. It is either used by itself for point-to-point links, or to carry other protocols such as tcp/ip. To use it, you need a device that connects your Linux box to your amateur radio. You can either use a low speed TNC (a Terminal Node Controller acts as a kind of modem connecting your computer's serial port to your radio's microphone input and speaker output) supporting the KISS protocol or one of the various SCC cards that are supported by the generic Z8530 or the DMA SCC driver. Another option are the Baycom modem serial and parallel port hacks or the sound card modem (supported by their own drivers). If you say Y here, you also have to say Y to one of those drivers. **: Information about where to get supporting software for Linux amateur radio as well as information about how to configure an AX.25 port is contained in the AX25-HOWTO, available from . You might also want to check out the file in the kernel source. More information about digital amateur radio in general is on the WWW at . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called ax25. *'Option:' AX25_DAMA_SLAVE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) AX.25 DAMA Slave support **depends on AX25 **: DAMA is a mechanism to prevent collisions when doing AX.25 networking. A DAMA server (called "master") accepts incoming traffic from clients (called "slaves") and redistributes it to other slaves. If you say Y here, your Linux box will act as a DAMA slave; this is transparent in that you don't have to do any special DAMA configuration. (Linux cannot yet act as a DAMA server.) If unsure, say N. : bool ' AX.25 DAMA Master support' CONFIG_AX25_DAMA_MASTER *'Option:' NETROM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Amateur Radio NET/ROM protocol **depends on AX25 **: NET/ROM is a network layer protocol on top of AX.25 useful for routing. **: A comprehensive listing of all the software for Linux amateur radio users as well as information about how to configure an AX.25 port is contained in the AX25-HOWTO, available from . You also might want to check out the file . More information about digital amateur radio in general is on the WWW at . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called netrom. *'Option:' ROSE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Amateur Radio X.25 PLP (Rose) **depends on AX25 **: The Packet Layer Protocol (PLP) is a way to route packets over X.25 connections in general and amateur radio AX.25 connections in particular, essentially an alternative to NET/ROM. **: A comprehensive listing of all the software for Linux amateur radio users as well as information about how to configure an AX.25 port is contained in the AX25-HOWTO, available from . You also might want to check out the file . More information about digital amateur radio in general is on the WWW at . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called rose. AX.25 network device drivers **depends on HAMRADIO && NET && AX25!=n *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/net/hamradio Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux